User talk:Toonking911
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed Edd N' Eddy Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Ed Fusion Sprites Just put them on my talk page. I'll delete them after I see it. You should name it Edddy, because it combines all of their names. Dog [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] thank you thank you for adding categories to my future eddy page Goji64 21:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks again Toonking911 :P Goji64 21:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i know im annoying....chaos? if i want anything else ill make it mah self Goji64 00:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i though it was... Goji64 19:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Finn and Jake Can you upload your Finn and Jake sprite sheets Goji64 23:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) well whos sprites are those then? Goji64 17:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) cool Goji64 07:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) oh ok Goji64 07:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hows Edddy comming Goji64 18:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The Beta Text RPG The battle in Episode 1 is ready to start, but we need you to post in it before I can start it. SSJ mike is out of commision due to his RPG character basically Rp'ing being too hungry. To be honest, I'm considering just making this battle a "filler", without stats involved, as now we have a new player involved, but I'm going to go through with the stats system now. SSJ7G 20:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The horde battles are starting... SSJ7G 21:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) backgrounds Toonking911 do have the backgrounds that are used on EENEZ and if you do can you please send me them and oh Which one looks better? Goji64 19:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) i make alot of animations or at least start em Goji64 23:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) http://hypatails2349.deviantart.com/, some bodys posting the EENE Z sprites Goji64 02:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i guess .....Lol Flash http://www.mediafire.com/?ymqzjczxvmm My Movie http://www.mediafire.com/?kns0gfmfmarb14a Here it is. OT? http://eenez.wikia.com/wiki/File:OT_Scene_1..PNG Whats OT stand for? k I will Yugioh z 22:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) let me know when chapter 7 is up Yugioh z 23:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) do me a favor so you can edit my ed edd n eddy z movie hi toonking i made a ed edd n eddy z movie if you want to edit it my character is not a villain okay? bye Well you can type it like whatever you want Hey there, Toonking911. Speedy here, been quite some time.. I'm wondering if I can ask for your assistance pertaining to this wikia site, like anything that could teach me to be better at it. Like adding pages, editing the "category" thing in Wikia Content; all I would need to know.